1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a feed method and device for assembly parts which adhere to or entangle with each other, in which separate assembling parts are extracted from an unsorted stack of assembling parts during a separating operation, are aligned in a predetermined position and fed to a delivery point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method and device is already known for separating assembly parts entangled or adhering to each other, as disclosed by the same applicant--U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,642. In this known device, the assembly parts are split from a quantity of assembly parts contained in a storage vessel by means of an extractor device constructed as a conveyor, and fed to a post-connected final separating device. The outlet of the container and the conveying path between this outlet and a delivery point have dimensions allowing of simultaneous traversal by several assembly parts. The delivery point is in each case larger by a multiple factor than the maximum area of projection of a single assembly part.
Also known is a feed and untangling device of the same applicant--DE-A No. 31 35 581--which comprises two mutually independent loosening devices arranged one behind another, which comprise mechanical entraining members for the clumps or groups of assembly parts. A large number of the devices described in the foregoing has already been manufactured and applied successfully in practice. It was found however, that the known systems are not appropriate in an optimum manner for all the cases arising in practice.